


Multitasking

by SaraJaye



Series: LeoNiles Week 2018 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, LeoNiles Week 2018, M/M, Niles is shameless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Sneaky Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Leo has mastered the art of carrying on a conversation while otherwise occupied.





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 - wildcard

While he doesn't regret becoming Xander's advisor after his coronation, Leo finds the work trying at times due to the constant refusal of certain nobles to accept change. Even when they obviously know he's right and that these changes will better Nohr, they're locked into the old ways, reluctant to give progress a chance, and if he has to explain these policies one more time he fears losing his temper.

Thankfully, Niles is always there to provide some form of relief after these meetings. A back rub, a hug, a warm meal or tray of snacks sent up by the servants, a bath running in Leo's hidden bathing chambers, or talking about anything but policies and politics for the next few hours.

Or sex. That's one of Leo's favorite methods, and Niles practically pounced on him as soon as he came in that night. Leo still had some paperwork to do, but Niles is perfectly comfortable under his desk, on his knees, sucking Leo's cock like there was no tomorrow.

Then, he hears a knock.

In the past, he would have shooed Niles away for fear of being caught. But tonight, he doesn't bother for two reasons. One, it feels too good to make Niles stop now. Two, he's gotten _very_ good at multitasking.

Regardless of the tasks.

"Come in." It's Xander, looking harried after finally ending that meeting and seeing those nobles off.

"I want to thank you for being so patient during all of this," he says. "Charlotte and I both, we don't know what we'd do without you." Leo nods, biting back a gasp as Niles gives him a particularly hard suck.

"I take it she's already retired for the night?"

"Pregnancy does tend to tire a woman out," Xander says. "And with the way her temper's been lately I'm surprised she didn't leap across the room and throttle a few of those nobles..." His tone suggests he would have been perfectly fine with that, and Leo doesn't blame him.

"They'll come around," he says, keeping his voice as even as he can while Niles's tongue slides up and down his shaft. "Eventually, they'll have no-" He pauses to bite back a moan, Niles is focusing on his tip now and he knows he'll be close soon. "Choice."

If Xander noticed the pause, he doesn't let on. _Good._

"Let us hope they realize this sooner or later," he sighs. "It will be easier on all of us." Leo nods, bunching the fabric of his trousers in his fist to keep from shouting as Niles takes him back in, sucking deeply.

"They'll be relieved when they finally do realize it, I think," he adds. "They cling to the old ways out of fear." Shivers run up and down his spine as Niles lets out a quiet hum against him, he's so close now and the knowledge, the very fact that this they're getting away with this during such a serious talk with his _brother_ of all people only adds to the thrill.

"Indeed. Hopefully they let go of that fear soon." Xander nods. "I'll be retiring now, myself. Sleep well, Leo."

"You as well, brother." He just barely manages to keep the last syllable from becoming a moan, and the moment Xander closes the door and walks away Leo has to bite back his scream of release. He's spending himself into Niles's eager mouth, his vision going white as heat races through his every pore.

When he comes back down, Niles is licking his lips and grinning up at him.

"Good to know I haven't fucked _all_ the self-control out of you yet," he teases, and Leo's cheeks burn. He pulls his chair out, helping Niles up so he can undress him.

"Indeed. Imagine how much that would spoil your fun." He smirks, helping Niles out of his clothes and pushing him back onto the bed. "Lie back. It's your turn now." He's soon between Niles's legs, mouth enveloping his cock as he takes in the delicious sounds of the other's moans.

Yes, this is definitely one of his all-time favorite ways to unwind.


End file.
